


The More That I Know You, the More I Want To

by awriterofthings



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings
Summary: Amy is nervous about seeing Hope after a year apart.





	The More That I Know You, the More I Want To

 

****

 

              Amy was pacing back and forth in her single person dorm room while Molly watched patiently from the computer screen. Amy had been at Columbia University for a month now and had finally started finding her footing out here on her own. She and Molly were closer than ever, the distance making them appreciate their friendship even more as they continued to discover who they were as individuals. The problem now, though, was Amy wished Molly was here with her right now to help her not be a complete idiot when it came to her love life.

              Amy stopped pacing and looked at the camera. “What if she thinks I’ve changed too much… or worse, not enough. What if she doesn’t like me?”

              Molly looked at Amy with confusion. “Didn’t you keep in touch the entire time you were out of the country?”

              “Yes, but we haven’t interacted physically in a year.”

              Molly laughed. “The great butthole incident of 2019.”

              Amy narrowed her eyes at her best friend. “You know I meant face-to-face physically not-,” Amy made hand motions over her body.

              Molly grinned. “I get one a day,” she stated before growing serious. “You have absolutely nothing to worry about. She’s the one that asked you out on a date, right? So obviously a year apart has done nothing to sway her attraction to you. And if for whatever reason, she decides she’s not into you, then her loss. You’re a divine goddess and she’s lucky to even be able to breathe the same air as you.”

              Amy nodded her head as she tried to hype herself up. “Yeah! I’m awesome.”

              “Hell yeah you are,” Molly agreed. “Besides, aren’t you two practically together? You talk almost every day. You said she flirts a lot and didn’t she say _Starving_ by Hailee Steinfeld makes her think of you? There was also the phone sex you-,”

              “No, nope,” Amy shook her head, not wanting to recall the second most embarrassing sexual experience of her life. “We don’t bring that up. Besides, when I facetimed her a few weeks ago, she answered from inside some girls dorm room.”

              “I will fight her!” Molly exclaimed. “I’ll absolutely destroy her. Just say the word.”

              Amy saw movement from behind Molly and frowned. “I thought you said you were home alone.”

              “I am,” Molly replied. “Annabelle is out and we haven’t found a new roommate yet. Stop trying to change the subject.”

              Amy leaned in closer to the camera. “No, I definitely see someone.”

              Molly turned her head to look behind her and was instantly startled by seeing someone lying on her bed. “Goddamnit, GiGi!!” She placed her hand on her chest as she tried to calm down.

              GiGi lifted her head. “What?”

              “How did you get in here? What are you even doing here?”

              “I needed a nap,” GiGi said as if Molly was asking her a ridiculous question.

              “I meant in Conneti-,”

              GiGi waved her off and turned her back to her as she resumed her nap.

              Amy laughed and Molly started up soon after. “Nice to see some things haven’t changed.”

              Amy’s phone started to ring and she saw that it was Hope. “She’s calling me.”

              “You’ve got this, tiger,” Molly said, encouragingly. When she noticed Amy just staring at the phone, she smiled sweetly. “Amy, answer the phone.”          
              “Right. Bye.” Amy ended her video chat with Molly and quickly answered the phone. “Hey, hi.”

              Amy could hear the amusement in Hope’s voice as she replied. “Am I catching you at a bad time?”

              “No, I was just getting ready.” Okay, maybe she had been dressed and ready to go for a couple hours now, but details. “Are you here?”

              “Yeah, I’m just outside but take your time.”

              Amy was excited to see Hope but she was also beyond nervous at the same time. Hope had been an unexpected surprise that fateful night in the bathroom at Nick’s party and she had spent many days wishing things between them had happened sooner than the day before graduation. After a year of texting, video chats and phone calls, this was finally their moment to define their relationship.

              Amy took a deep breath to relax herself. “I’ve got this.” She grabbed her phone and keys, making sure her I.D. and debit card were in the back pocket of her jeans before leaving her room.

 

 

 

 

              Once outside, Amy spotted Hope right away. The lanky rebel was sitting on top of an old car with her hair blowing slightly in the wind. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt topped with a black leather jacket. Amy’s nerves rushed through her with every step she took closer to Hope.

              Hope spotted Amy nearing and slid from the hood of her car. She smiled as Amy stopped in front of her, noticing the other girl was unsure what to do from here. “I can tell you want to hug me. I’ll allow it.”

              Amy scoffed. “Someone’s full of themselves.” She folded her arms across her chest.

              Hope smirked. “Okay, well-,” before she could finish, Amy surged forward, pulling her into a hug. She smiled, briefly hugging the girl back before pulling away.

              “Shut up,” Amy said, sensing Hope was going to say something smart. “You… you look good.”

              Hope’s gaze traveled over Amy. “So do you.” She reached out and pushed a strand of hair from Amy’s face.

              Amy’s heart raced and she cleared her throat. “T-thanks. You look really good.”

              Hope chuckled. “Yeah, we’ve established that.”

              Amy mentally kicked herself. “Right. Um,” she pointed to the car. “Ready?”

              Hope looked around. “It’s nice out and the place isn’t far. We can walk if you want.”

              Amy nodded. “Walking’s fine. We can… walk.” Walking wasn’t fine. Did she hold her hand? Did she keep a reasonable distance or should she be in her space to show her that she was still interested?

              “Lead the way,” Hope said, pulling Amy from her thoughts.

              Once the two had been walking side-by-side silently for a few minutes, Amy finally spoke up.

              “So what have you been doing? You’ve been kind of secretive about school.” Hope had taken a year off to travel before going to college but had never revealed what college or what her interests or plans were for the future.

              Hope ran a hand through her hair as she let out a sigh.

              “Hey.” Amy stopped walking, making Hope stop as well. “It’s okay if you’re not in school. I wouldn’t judge you for that.”

              “I am in school,” Hope stated. “I have goals and dreams or whatever. It might not be ideal or realistic according to my family but I’m serious about my future.”

              It was rare for Amy to see Hope worked up. “Do your parents not agree with your major?”

              “My parents are cool,” Hope assured her. “It’s my aunts, uncles and so-called friends who think a music degree is a cop out for a real degree.”

              Amy’s eyes widened slightly in surprise. “Music? I honestly couldn’t see you doing anything else,” she smiled widely. “I’m happy for you. You know, I love music. I have an autoharp.

              Hope smiled softly. “I know.”

              “I was in orchestra for a while.”

              “I was there with you, remember? Your head was just too far up Ryan’s ass to notice anyone else.”

              Amy quirked a brow. “What?”

              Hope shook her head. “I’m hungry. Can we keep walking?”

              “Wait, where are you going to school and why are you so secretive about it?”

              Hope reached into her back pocket to pull out her wallet. “First I kept it a secret because I wasn’t sure I would go and then once I started going, I didn’t say anything because everyone I told acted so surprised like I was too stupid to be there.” She pulled her school I.D. out of her pocket and handed it over to Amy.

              Amy looked with wide eyes from the I.D. to Hope. “Shut the fuck up! Julliard?”

              Hope shrugged.

              “Holy shit. This is awesome.” Amy paused for a moment as realization struck her. “You’ve been in my vicinity for a month and we’re just now meeting up?”

              “I wanted to let you settle in.” Hope began to walk down the sidewalk again but was quickly stopped by Amy.

              “Bullshit,” Amy pointed out. “Did you not want to see me? Did I do something?” She began to blush lightly. “Was it the phone incident? To be fair, I couldn’t really find any decent research on phone sex.”

              Hope grinned at the memory. “No, it definitely wasn’t that. I actually thought it was kinda hot.” She leaned in close to Amy. “I even got myself off after you hung up on me because I was so turned on.”

              “Oh.” The images of Hope doing _that_ were not helping Amy’s resolve to be as cool as possible. “Um, that’s… good to know. Definitely a confidence booster. I’m feeling pretty valid about that experience now.”

              Hope chuckled. “You’re cute. Now can we go eat?”

              “Wait.” Amy shook the dirty thoughts from her head. “Why didn’t you tell me you were like twenty minutes away?”

              Hope let out a breath. “I wanted to see you, okay? I really did but I wasn’t sure what we were doing. One moment I think we’re dating and then all of a sudden you stop responding to my texts blaming it on being busy. You blew me off. I thought maybe I read things wrong and I was… I guess embarrassed, but then you started texting me again so I figured you really were just busy. Look, I’m into you and the more I get to know you, the more I want to. You’re… different in a very good way. I just need you to tell me what we’re doing.”

              Amy opened her mouth to defend herself but realized she had been so in her feelings about the mystery girl during their last video chat that she kept conversations with Hope short if she even bothered to respond. Her shoulders dropped. “I’m sorry I was a jerk. You were with a girl the last time we facetimed and I got jealous. I know we aren’t official so I didn’t have the right to be but I like you a lot, too… so yeah.”

              Hope’s eyebrows rose in confusion. “I haven’t been with anyone since we hooked up. I don’t know who… oh, my roommate? You must’ve seen GiGi walk by or something.”

              Amy tilted her head to the side to ensure she heard correctly. “Excuse me, what?”

              “Gigi. Do you remember her? That girl is pretty fucking weird but I love it. I haven’t seen her the last couple days but I’m sure she’s around.”

              “Yeah, I’m sure she’s just fine,” Amy assured her. “So you haven’t been dating anyone?”

              “Just you… or so I thought. I mean, I dropped a lot of hints and you’re the one who initiated the phone-,”

              “Yeah, yeah,” Amy cut her off. “Okay, so it’s clear I suck at this.” Amy ran her hands over her face. “This dating stuff is hard.”

              Hope gently pulled Amy’s hands from her face. “It doesn’t have to be. I like you and you like me, right?”

              “I have masturbated to your face.” Amy squeezed her eyes shut. “I’m sorry,” she rushed out. “I say things when I’m nervous. And I don’t like have a picture. It’s just images in my head.”

              Hope laughed. “You haven’t changed one bit. You’re way more confident when you’re miles away; not by much, but there’s a clear difference.”

              Amy shuffled from one foot to the other. “You’re just very hot and it’s intimidating. Maybe if you toned it down a bit.”

              Hope bit her lower lip as she continued to look at Amy.              

              “That’s not toning it down. All that smolder is actually making things worse.”

              “I’ve missed you,” Hope admitted in a rare moment of seriousness. “Do you want to-,”

              “Yes,” Amy blurted out.

              “But you don’t know what I was going to ask.”   

              “Still yes.”

              Hope leaned down and Amy met her half way, pushing up on her toes. The kiss was everything Amy could’ve wanted for their first kiss since the one they shared a year ago. It was intense but soft and probably not totally appropriate for the public. When she felt Hope’s hand slide up her shirt to caress her side, she reluctantly broke the kiss.

              “Okay, if I was saying yes to public sex, I have to retract that,” she said, breathlessly.

              Hope laughed as she placed her forehead against Amy’s. “You were saying yes to skipping dinner and going back to your room.”

              Amy leaned up again to kiss Hope. “I thought you were hungry.”

              “Food doesn’t seem so important now.”

              “My room it is.” Amy began to walk back the way they came with Hope by her side. She brushed the back of her hand against Hope’s as she tried to figure out if the action would be accepted or not.

              “Amy, you can hold my hand, you nerd.”

              Amy felt relief wash over her at the clear instruction and intertwined Hope’s fingers with hers. “Just so we’re on the same page, you are my girlfriend now, correct?”

              Hope rolled her eyes but a smile tugged at her lips. “You’re an adorable idiot.”

              The two continued walking silently for a few seconds before Amy spoke again. “I’m taking that as a yes.”

              “Good.”

              Amy beamed and looked down at their intertwined hands. She could definitely get used to this. “So, GiGi, huh? I’m sure you have stories there.”

              “Of fucking course.” Hope launched into a story about her first day living with GiGi and Amy listened intently, making a mental note to text Molly about this new chapter in her life the first chance she got.

               

             

             

             

 

 


End file.
